Unspoken Thoughts 2
by montypythonfan2002
Summary: Continuation of Unspoken Thoughts. Now we can read Legolas’s thoughts from the search for Merry and Pippin to Helm’s Deep. Go Green!
1. Introduction

Title: Unspoken Thoughts 2  
  
Author: montypythonfan2002  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Summary: Continuation of Unspoken Thoughts. Now we can read Legolas's thoughts from the search for Merry and Pippin to Helm's Deep. Go Green!  
  
  
  
Yes! Midterms are over! Now I can relax and write this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
  
  
I swore to aid and protect the Fellowship throughout this Quest to the very end. And I planned to keep my promise. I vowed to stay by my friends' sides ever since I joined the Fellowship at the Council of Elrond. I was sure we were going to succeed in destroying the One Ring that I have always heard about when I was younger and defeating the Dark Lord Sauron before he could rise to power.  
  
So why do I feel like such a failure?  
  
Frodo and Sam had gone off on their own to Mordor. Merry and Pippin were captured and are the Valar knows where, and we lost two of our members.  
  
We actually picked up on the Uruk-Hai's trail and followed their tracks. Hopefully Merry and Pippin are still alive. I did not even want to think about the other possibility. We had been jogging after the Uruk-Hai for three days now without any rest. We could not afford to lose the little hobbits who I felt should not even be on this quest at all.  
  
Being tired was not an option. We had to continue if we are to save Merry and Pippin from the clutches of the Uruk-Hai, and we didn't even know where the ugly oafs were taking them.  
  
We must continue on. Hold on, little ones. We are coming.  
  
  
  
~ I'm back everyone! It has been a long time since I have written, and not many people reviewed my other two stories about Aragorn and Boromir's unspoken thoughts! *Cry* Oh wells, I wasn't really interested in writing them anyway. Please review this! Please! Please! 


	2. The UrukHai

~ I feel sad. No one reviewed my story! I guess no one liked it. =-- ( Seriously, tell me if you don't like this story. I'll just stop posting. (This may be better anyway then I can concentrate on my classes) Although some people liked my first Unspoken Thoughts. Also, no one told me if they wanted to see the rest of my story "Strong Bonds to Strong Wills" that was taken off ff.net because of the rating. I had three chapters left to post. Unless, I can revise the story to not make it so graphic, then I can repost as an R rated story instead. But tell me! I can't read minds! I don't have that ability! I'm mortal!  
  
Chapter 2: The Uruk-Hai  
  
I was getting a little out of breath. Running this much was tough for even an elf. I could image how Gimli was doing. His short stubby legs, I don't know how long he can keep up with us. Stupid dwarf.  
  
Aragorn was further ahead of me, and I could see him lay down on the cliff rocks and put his ear to the ground. After a few moments, he lifted his head and turned to us.  
  
"Hurry!" he yelled.  
  
I quickened my pace and stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I turned back to see Gimli was lagging behind. I almost felt sorry for him, for I had a pretty good idea of what he was going through because of how short his legs are. Naturally he cannot keep up with our taller statures.  
  
"Come on, Gimli!" I encouraged him. I turned my head back forward to see Aragorn already running. I ran after him to catch up. We jumped over rocks and through bushels trying to catch up to the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn told me that their pace quickened, so we needed to hurry up. I pointed up the distance and told him that I thought they went that direction, for the tracks indicated so.  
  
I saw Aragorn slow down and stop. He bent down to pick something up, and I heard him mumble "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."  
  
I stopped as well and took a step towards him. In his hand was the clip of a Lorien leaf. A clip that must have been attached on the cloak the Lady gave us. That could mean Merry and Pippin are still captured. But that could also mean something else.  
  
"They may yet be still alive," I said. That was the only other possible explanation, that either Merry or Pippin purposely dropped the leaf for us to find. Lorien clips could not be lost unless someone tore the clip from the cloak on purpose.  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said as he started to run again. "Come!"  
  
I started running after him but turned my head to see if Gimli was behind us. He was not.  
  
"Come, Gimli!" I yelled. "We're gaining on them!" I could see Gimli tumble down the hill and I smiled to myself. Dwarves. Always so ungraceful and clumsy. I was always so amused at that. Gimli was a natural comic.  
  
We stepped up a pile of rocks to scan the plains. Out in the distance, we could see a large town and a castle standing tall in the middle.  
  
"Rohan," Aragorn pointed out. "Home of the horselords."  
  
So that was Rohan. I was wondering when I could see it.  
  
"There's something strange at work here," Aragorn continued. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us."  
  
Some evil, eh? I heard something about how Rohan changed for some reason, but I never knew why. We may find out soon.  
  
I continued down the rocks and squinted, trying to locate the band of Uruk- Hai and possible Merry and Pippin among them. They should not be too far ahead of us.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called out to me. "What does your elf eyes see?"  
  
I could see the Uruk-Hai continuing to run, but they changed directions all of a sudden. What the.  
  
"The Uruks turn Northeast!" I called back to Aragorn and Gimli. I froze, suddenly realizing why they changed directions. Of course! Now it makes sense why they turned northeast. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"  
  
Isengard, home of Saruman. Saruman must have told them to capture the hobbits and take them to Isengard. That changed things.  
~ First chapter done! What do ya think? Please tell me! 


	3. The Riders of Rohan

~ Spring Break was waaaay too short. I thought in the UC systems, Spring Break would be longer. Christmas vacation certainly was longer than high school winter vacations. Oh wells. A new quarter, new classes, and the third time I get to slack off in the beginning of the quarter before I have to bust my butt studying for midterms two nights before the exams. Ha!  
  
I am SO going to miss all of my dorm friends. They are all so cool! Well, most of them at least. =P At least I still get to keep in contact with them through AIM.  
Chapter 3: The Riders of Rohan  
We had to stop the Uruk-Hai before they reach Isengard. We could not let them take the hobbits there, or they will surely be doomed to Saruman's wrath. I could not believe how fast the Uruk-Hai was traveling.  
  
"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," I commented. Maybe it was Saruman with his invisible magic whip prodding them on. Thinking of his very name created butterflies in my stomach. I could not think of anyone else more evil than Saruman besides Sauron.  
  
One more day passed that we had been pursuing the Uruks. They were so determined to bring the hobbits to Saruman, and we were so determined to save the little ones. It was getting dark, and I was not so sure how much longer we can catch up before we had to stop for the night. It was no use chasing them in the dark like blind bats. But then again, we had no choice. We had to continue even in the dark. I suddenly had a bad feeling about what happened. I could not tell what it was, but I had a gut sense something happened to the Uruks. I shrugged it off, thinking that my worry for the hobbits was getting to me.  
  
I could see red lining the horizon, and soon, the sun peeked out as if looking around to see what is out there, then rising when the coast was clear. The feeling I had throughout the night became too big to ignore. I knew something happened. Even the sun shared the same feeling I had.  
  
"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," I said.  
  
We all stopped when we suddenly felt the ground tremble a little, then the sound of hooves galloping, pounding the ground. I looked at Aragorn, and he hurried behind the boulder. Gimli and I followed suit.  
  
We waited for a couple of seconds before the sounds of horses were right on top of us. I could see a huge band of riders passing us, all in armor. For a moment I was unsure of who they were. Then I remembered we were near Rohan and they must be Rohan soldiers. But why were they here? And so many of them, what happened?  
  
When the whole band passed us, Aragorn stood up and walked back out into the open.  
  
"Riders of Rohan!" he yelled to them. "What news from the Mark?"  
  
I stepped up next to him and looked at him with uncertainty. I gave him that "What in the Hall of Mandos' name are you doing" look. We were supposed to be stealthy, now Aragorn gave away our position. I looked down to see the Riders of Rohan turn and gallop back at us. They started circling around us and formed a barrier. I stepped back, unsure of what was going to happen. I frantically looked everywhere, hoping to find at least a spot where we can escape if need be, but there were too many of them. The riders had us surrounded, and they lowered their spears at us. I leaned back, avoiding the sharp point of the spear, and I could feel Aragorn and Gimli do the same.  
  
"What business, does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" one soldier demanded. I turned to look at him, but we didn't answer. "Speak quickly!"  
  
"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said with a smug look on his face.  
  
The Rohan soldier looked at Gimli for a second, then dismounted. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf," he snarled as he neared Gimli. "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
How dare he say that about my friend! True, Gimli was short and maybe a little ugly, but only I can say that about him! I was his friend, after all, and this stranger comes and insults him!  
  
I whipped out my arrow and notched my bow, aiming it at the stranger's head.  
  
"You would die before your first stroke fell," I growled.  
  
I could sense all of the spears pointing down at me dangerously close, but I didn't care. Aragorn stepped in front of me and gently pushed my bow and arrow down. I could see the look in his eyes that he did not want any trouble. I relaxed my hold on the bow and arrow and let Aragorn take charge. But that did not stop me from glaring at the Rohan soldier.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn introduced himself. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, its king."  
  
I watched as the Rohan rider suddenly become saddened. Curious. I wondered what was going through his mind. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said, taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."  
  
I frowned at that. So that was what was meant when there was evil in Rohan. I didn't know exactly what kind of evil, but something like this is truly evil.  
  
The Rohan soldier continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."  
  
Banished? So that's why they were here and not in Rohan. The soldier stepped closer to us, and I felt the urge to aim my arrow at him again and shoot.  
  
"The White Wizard is cunning," he said. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." When he said the last sentence, he turned to look at me with his piercing eyes, and I equally met his glare. So, he thought we were Saruman's spies? He was not escaping my arrow again, but Aragorn spoke up.  
  
"We are not spies," Aragorn assured him. "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the soldier stated.  
  
My heart almost stopped. So that was the sensation that I felt last night. I knew an attack had occurred and many died, but I did not know it was the Uruks.  
  
"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli said with distress. "Did you see two hobbits with them?!"  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.  
  
The soldier paused, and I knew bad news was going to come out of his mouth just based on his body language and how hesitant he was. "We left none alive," he began. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to the area where we can see smoke filtering up to the sky, the pile of Uruk corpses that was burning.  
  
Left none alive? But that meant. the hobbits. dead too?  
  
"Dead?" Gimli whispered.  
  
The Rohan rider lowered his gaze. "I am sorry," he said.  
  
It can't be. The little hobbits can't be dead. We vowed to protect them; we could not have failed that task too! I could see how upset Gimli was and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was still hope that they were alive. They still can be.  
  
The Rohan rider turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called. Two horses trotted up to him, and the soldier took the reins. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters." He gave us the reins, turned, then mounted up on his horse. "Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his army and yelled, "We ride North!"  
  
As he rode off, his band followed suit, and we were left standing there with two new friends.  
~ Wow, longer chapter! How exciting! Hopefully the next chapters would be this long, but I'm not sure. I haven't written them yet. Ha². Please read and review this! I am in desperate need of reviews. My thirst is quenched with reviews! Well, not really, but you get the idea. College sucks, btw. 


	4. The White Rider

~ I know these titles go out of order than the Lord of the Rings: Two Towers soundtrack. But if you watch the movie, the songs on the soundtrack are out of order anyway.  
Chapter 4: The White Rider  
Aragorn had his own horse while Gimli rode behind me. Gimli held on to me tightly, for his legs were not long enough to reach the stirrups. Silly Dwarf. Afraid of falling off, are you?  
  
We reached the pile of Uruk corpses, and I could tell you that it smelled bad. And it looked hideous, more gruesome than the appearances of the Uruk when they are alive.  
  
Gimli searched through the pile while Aragorn and I stood by watching, hoping that we could find something to indicate the hobbits were still alive. Gimli fished out a belt and held it out for us to see. I could feel my heart leap to my throat. The belt looked so familiar. One of the hobbit's belts.  
  
"It's one of their little belts," Gimli said sadly.  
  
This was too much for me to take. I started reciting an Elvish prayer, praying to the Valar that the hobbits were at least safe from the torment they had to go through and that they found peace in the afterworld.  
  
Aragorn kicked a Uruk helmet and screamed in frustration, falling down to his knees.  
  
"We failed them," Gimli said, distraught that we were not able to save the innocent hobbits.  
  
I looked over at Aragorn and saw puzzlement and wonder in his eyes. What was he thinking now? I could see him start crawling and tracing the ground with his hands. It looked as if something caught his eye.  
  
"A Hobbit lay here," he said, feeling the ground with his hands. "And the other."  
  
He started to crawl. "They crawled," he said. "Their hands were bound." We followed him as he traced the route of the hobbits. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle, into." He looked up, and so did we. An old forest stood in front of us, its branches wilting and its bark seeing most of its days. "Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn!" Gimli exclaimed. "What madness drew them there?"  
  
I had no answer. But obviously Merry and Pippin didn't realize what they entered into. We had no choice but to go in as well, if we wanted to rescue Merry and Pippin.  
  
We slowly inched our way through the forest, gazing up and around us to survey the dark yet lit up forest.  
  
"This forest is old," I commented. "Very old. Full of memories. and anger." I could sense it, how upset the trees were.  
  
Sounds all of a sudden amplified throughout the forest. I slightly ducked and looked above all around me. "The trees are speaking to each other!" I said with wonder.  
  
As I looked around, I stopped, feeling a magical presence with us. It could not be the hobbits, and I certainly knew it was not one of us. I could feel my heart pound faster, and I knew there was something dangerous with us.  
  
"Aragorn," I called to him, brushing past him. "Nad no ennas."  
  
I stopped to gaze around me, feeling if I can sense the presence with us again.  
  
Aragorn strode up behind me and whispered to me, "Man cenich?"  
  
I then knew what it was. "The White Wizard approaches," I said, glancing back at him, then turning forward to look around me.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do not let him speak," he warned. "He will out a spell on us! We must be quick."  
  
I gripped my bow and arrow in preparation to fire immediately. We all could sense him behind us, very close behind us. With a yell, we all spun around, and a great light shone forth. I release my arrow, but the wizard just slapped it away with his staff like a fly. Aragorn dropped his sword, for it became red with heat from the wizard's magic.  
  
I took a step back as the light shone brighter, almost blinding Aragorn and Gimli. My elven eyes were able to adjust to the light, but I still could not see who exactly the wizard was.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard stated a matter of factly.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the wizard answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
It did not. If the hobbits met this wizard who we thought was Saruman, the hobbits cannot be safe.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded again. "Show yourself!"  
  
And the wizard did. My eyes widened. No wonder the hobbits did not expect to meet this wizard.  
  
"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered in awe. "You fell!"  
  
Aragorn took the words directly from my mouth. In my shock, I bowed down in front of Gandalf in respect. The wizard has returned to us, and I didn't know whether to jump in joy or be cry in joy. Either way, I was happy to see that Gandalf lived.  
  
Gandalf told us of what happened to him as he fell and fought the Balrog. I was happy that he was able to defeat the Balrog, and now that he returned to us, the Fellowship was forming again.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White now," Gandalf said. "And I come to you at the turn of the tide."  
  
He led us through the forest to the outskirts of it. "One stage of the journey is over another begins," he said. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."  
  
He whistled twice and waited. We all waited as well, not knowing what to expect from his whistling. We then heard a faint neigh of a horse. We turned to see a beautiful, stunning white horse, so illuminating even when the sun is shining down upon the lands. I was almost speechless, but I managed to find my voice.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas," I said. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." But I knew they were not.  
  
The horse approached, and Gandalf reached out to stroke its beautiful white mane. "Shadowfax," he said with a smile. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."  
  
We all mounted our horses and took off for Rohan. We had to prepare ourselves for what we will find there. If there truly was some evil spirit plaguing the lands, we would have to be ready for it.  
~ Sorry I'm slowing down a bit here. Midterms are done, but finals are just around the corner. Not to mention the projects we have to do in between. I thought in college we only have two grades to make up our total: midterm and final. Oh wells. It's not so bad, just really tedious and time consuming. Please review to brighten my day and relieve me from the stress of exams and assignments! 


	5. The King of the Golden Hall

~ Finally an update!  
  
Chapter 5: The King of the Golden Hall  
  
We continued to ride towards Rohan. Gandalf had a plan to chase the evil away from the great city, for he had an idea that Rohan will soon be in trouble with Isengard. We didn't know what exactly, but we knew Rohan needed our help.  
  
As we approached the city, we slowed down and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf stated.  
  
I was confident enough that we can do something about that.  
  
Rearing up our horses, we continued forward. We entered through the gates of the city's border and trotted up the road towards the castle. Looking around, the people did not look very friendly. They all stared at us with piercing glares, as if questioning who we were and why we were here. Or maybe whether we were Saruman's servants or not.  
  
We dismounted and walked up the steps to the castle doors, where we were stopped by four men. Rohan's soldiers.  
  
"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame," the lead soldier said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."  
  
Grima Wormtongue. What a name. It sounded so ominous already. The connotation of his name sounded like he was a dirty man covered with grime and had a tongue like a worm.  
  
I looked over at Gandalf to see what he would do, and he nodded and handed over his sword. We all followed suit. I gave them my bow and quiver, and my two daggers, but not without doing a fancy trick with them before. Just to spite them and show them not to mess with me.  
  
"Your staff," the soldier said.  
  
Gandalf looked puzzled, then said innocently, "Oh, no, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick."  
  
I smiled inwardly. I knew what he had in mind, and this was going to be interesting.  
  
Gandalf hooked his arm around mine to pretend like he was steadying himself, and all four of us walked into the castle. The castle was dark and gloomy, as if it was abandoned but not quite yet. Who would want to continue to live here?  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf said in a loud, booming voice.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Theoden said slowly and tiredly. If I was a man, I would reel back upon the sight of the King. He was hideous! And the wrinkles! It made my skin crawl.  
  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," an oily man dressed in black said. I assumed him to be Grima Wormtongue. He got up from kneeling next to the king and walked towards us. "Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Silence!" Gandalf rebuked. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He lifted the point of his staff up and held it in front of Grima's face.  
  
Grima's eyes widened, and he staggered back. "His staff!" he said. Looking at the guards, he said, "I thought I told you to take the wizard's staff!"  
  
The soldier's rushed forward, and I did too. I punched one that was running towards Gandalf, then another who advanced towards me. I could hear Gandalf continuing forward and addressing Theoden, but that did not really concern me too much. Aragorn, Gimli, and I got him all covered. I elbowed one who rushed at me from behind.  
  
Once they were all defeated, we stood by to watch the drama unfold and Gandalf's attempt to free the king from Saruman's clutches.  
  
"I will release you from the spell," Gandalf said, holding his hand up.  
  
Unexpectedly, Theoden started to laugh. Not just any laugh, but a laugh of mockery.  
  
"You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey," Theoden said. He continued to laugh.  
  
I could see how mad Gandalf became, and he threw off his outer coat. Bright light illuminated from his figure, almost blinding us. If I weren't an elf, I would be blinded along with them.  
  
Theoden gasped and shrunk back in his throne.  
  
"I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said, using his staff to extract the evil from the king of Rohan.  
  
Gandalf's invisible push at Theoden's spirit was done three times before he was able to chase Saruman out from Theoden's body. Theoden groaned and slumped forward. He would have fallen to the ground if a blond woman did not catch him and push him back upright. In front of our very own eyes, Theoden started to change, and his appearance of an old, haggard man transformed into a tan haired wise king.  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said, smiling. I was smiling too. The king was finally free.  
  
Theoden turned to glare at Grima, who was on the ground. Grima looked petrified and tried to scamper away. Theoden grabbed him and hauled him to the castle gates, where he literally threw him out. Grima rolled down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, groaning in pain. Theoden walked out the gates to confront Grima, and we followed suit. I stood next to the blond lady on top of the platform, looking down to watch the excitement.  
  
"I've only ever served you my lord!" Grima tried to explain. I inwardly snorted. Right. He wanted to serve Theoden. That was the lamest excuse I ever heard in my years.  
  
"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden growled angrily.  
  
"Send me not from your side!" Grima pleaded.  
  
Theoden snarled and raised his sword to prepare to slice Grima in two. Aragorn rushed forward.  
  
"No! No my lord!" Aragorn screamed, grabbing Theoden's arms and holding them back. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."  
  
Grima took the opportunity to flee. "Get out of my way!" he yelled, pushing through the crowd that gathered to watch the drama. He jumped onto his horse and rode away from Rohan forever.  
  
~ He². I love long chapters. Please review! 


	6. The Leave Taking

~ It's been a while since you saw this, huh? Forgot all about me? He².  
  
Chapter 6: The Leave Taking  
  
We were offered food and drink as refreshments after our long, hard journey. Much happened in those four days. But these past couple months were what I was dreaming for. True, my father, King Thranduil, sent me on missions such as patrolling the Mirkwood border, or aiding Rivendell and Lothlorien in a small battle to straighten a few things out with other elven kingdoms. But I had never actually been on a spectacular, important quest such as this.  
  
I leaned against the stone pillar and stood by the table as Aragorn and Gimli ate and drank. As an elf, I did not need as much nourishment as they did, at least, not yet. I could survive without it for now.  
  
Gandalf had just brought in two small children, and Eowyn tended to them, giving them hot broth and bread. They looked tired and malnourished, and I could sense torment in them, as if they just suffered through a terrible ordeal. Turned out that they did, for their homeland was attacked by Saruman's orcs and Uruk-Hai. They managed to escape, but they were very worried about their other relatives who did not escape with them, especially their mother. The little ones kept asking Eowyn where their mother was, and for once I felt pity towards the little ones.  
  
"They had no warning," Eowyn explained.  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf added. "All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight."  
  
Aragorn joined in the conversation. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," he said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Of course. Eomer and his band were banished from Rohan. There was no telling where they were now.  
  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden argued, getting up from his throne and approached Aragorn. He read exactly what was in my mind. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not," Aragorn counterargued.  
  
Theoden glared at him. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," he said quietly but venomously. If he were not the king of Rohan, I would have struck him down where he stood.  
  
I then heard a small burp coming from the table. I looked over to see Gimli wiping his mouth with his forearm. I gave him a dirty look; now was not the time for jokes.  
  
Gandalf interfered before the tension between Theoden and Aragorn became worse. "Then what is the king's decision?" he questioned.  
  
From the look on Theoden's face, I could tell his solution is not of violence, but of passiveness. That could only mean one thing. We were leaving.  
  
~ I know the title is supposed to be for the Rivendell elves leaving and sailing to the West. But I thought the title was more appropriate for the Rohan citizens leaving their hometown and fleeing to Helm's Deep. And yes, this was a short chapter. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review! 


End file.
